1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride vehicle blinker device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Included in a saddle-ride vehicle blinker device may be, for example, as described in JP-A No. 2012-62014, a structure such that a blinker main body is supported at a body and an electric wire drawn from the blinker device is inserted through an insertion hole provided in a side of a body for the purpose of the aforementioned support.